


【影日】痒

by Sodacracker_R



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodacracker_R/pseuds/Sodacracker_R
Summary: 结痂了不要挠。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 8





	【影日】痒

“我说过不要挠了吧？”  
影山的声音自上方传来，问题是他问的，却没给躺着的人一点答题时间，下身用力一挺撞进更深处，顶得回答支离破碎。  
他握紧了手中的脚踝，拇指在踝骨上按揉着，从粗暴的抽插中停下来，伸出舌尖舔舐抓到了面前的小腿，眼中的光在月光的照射下显得更加森然和危险，日向下意识地往后挪动几寸，插在身体里的性器受后退的动作的影响退出了些许，唤回了正在舔舐的人的意识，影山一口咬住已经被舔湿的软肉，抓着日向的手腕，一使力将他拽了回来，性器重新嵌进了穴肉里。  
他像是要让对方意识到逃离是件多么错误的事情，埋在紧致的后穴里发狠地顶了几次，又在折磨人的地方碾过，对耳边的叫声充耳不闻。  
日向仿佛是一块吸饱了水的海绵，影山每每在他的体内挤压一次，他就能冒出更多的水，在身上漫开，把自己弄得水淋淋的，感觉已经被逼迫到了极致，下一次却依然能涌出更多的液体。  
“喂日向，”影山又咬了他一口，把他的腿折到了胸前，低头亲吻他的膝盖，“你有在听我说话吗？”  
分明不让对方说话的就是影山，他却像审讯似地盘问着，还责问日向为什么不回答。  
“唔……”日向仰着头，对上窗外的夜色，脖颈上暗红的印子隐在发间，动作间随着头发的摆动时隐时现，他咬着牙，努力让呼吸平复一些，反驳道，“可是真的很痒……唔啊！”  
答错了。影山将他的双腿分得更开，交合处有粘腻的液体从穴口滑下，一半沾湿了床单，一半滑到了后腰处，把股间浸得湿润，像是某处的阀门被彻底打开了，止也止不住地向外流着水。  
影山弯下腰，继续去舔他的小腿，嘴里尝到了甜腥味，正是从尚未彻底恢复的伤口处流出的鲜血。  
日向管不住手，总是忍不住要去挠它，尽管影山警告了许多次，对方仍是下意识地就上了手。  
“不要再挠。”影山舔干净结痂处的血液，今晚第三次发出警告，一边扣紧了日向的腰，在软肉的包裹下慢慢地顶弄着，肏开阻碍在顶端的穴肉，退出来一些，复又一点一点地往里深入。  
他把伤口周围的血吞干净了，手绕到日向的后脖子上搂紧，低头和日向接吻，舌尖上残余的血腥味渡到另一人的嘴里，被咽进了腹中，激得身下更加热烫，抵在小腹上的性器更加挺立。  
后穴咬紧了顶进来的性器，日向撑起上半身，小腿贴近了影山的侧脸，伤口凑到了他的唇边，暧昧地碰着他，后脚跟在他的后肩上蹭了蹭。  
他的唇微微张开，视线不偏不倚地锁住影山的双眼，飞快地眨了几次眼睛。  
影山顿了顿，不由自主地屏住了呼吸，侧头啄吻缠上他的小腿，还有已经结好的痂。  
潮热的呼吸喷洒在腿上，日向下意识后缩，没成功，影山牢牢地攥紧了他的脚腕，吻得投入，像是忘记了正事。  
“影山……”被抓住的人先开了口，主动转移了前者的注意力，他叫得又低又缓，尾音拖长了，嘴里像含着糖果，“还是很痒。”他说。  
亲吻和其他动作全都停了下来，之后便是狂风骤雨般的攻击，影山松开了钳制，让日向的双腿环着自己的腰，丢掉了任何拐弯抹角的方式，双手压住日向的肩膀，好似要将他钉死在原地，挺腰狠戾地顶弄着一塌糊涂的穴口，喘着气，埋下身子去咬日向的喉结。  
日向大概是满意了，任他咬着自己的喉结，叫他再快一点。  
“……我要恩…要去…”前端不住地往外溢出体液，夹在腰腹上的腿前后摩擦着，刚舔干净的地方又落下一丝丝猩红，滴落在影山的身上，痒意仍是不减，日向希望疼痛来得更凶猛一些，扑灭这阵酥麻过头的感觉。他伸手攀上影山的肩，手指插进柔顺的发间，被顶得头昏眼花，无意识地抓紧了手中的头发。  
影山像是感觉不到脑后的力道，离开了喉结，凶狠地啃咬着日向合不上的唇瓣，旧的血腥气消失了，新的伤口又添了上来，仿佛离不开血液一般索求着，饮下令人失控的兴奋剂。  
他把日向肏射了，不留任何缓冲的时间，拦腰将人抱起，性器一下捅进了最深处，开始自下而上地肏弄，逼得怀里的人发出短促的叫声，毫不心软地冲进后穴，侵犯每一处软肉，把内里搅弄得泛滥，最后射进了征伐的身体里。  
日向被他拖住了腋下，跟着他的力道跪直了，白色的液体一点一点地顺着双腿流下来，在没开灯的夜间看得不甚清楚。  
他颤着腿，双手搭在影山的肩上，低头与影山交换了一个吻。  
影山抚着他的后背，在手臂上留下牙印，仰头说：“别再挠了。”  
日向眨了眨眼睛，先是点头，后又摇头，道：“可是还是很痒。”  
影山于是又亲了上去。


End file.
